


Omoide to Chou (Memories and a butterfly)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: On that day, Kota told him about his relationship with Kei.Hikaru remembered that he had cried that night, when Kota had fallen asleep, when he couldn’t have heard him.And he had cried the next day, and the next one, and so on, until he seemed to have ran out of tears.Then, he had started to get used to it.





	Omoide to Chou (Memories and a butterfly)

 Hikaru looked at his phone, and smiled.

How much time had passed, by now?

Days, weeks, years... nothings seemed to have changed, not for him.

Kota was always the same, and so was he.

He looked at the phone strap, the little butterfly which had been there for almost five years, and he couldn’t help but thinking back at those times.

He was so stupid, when he was a teen.

He was convinced that Kota would love him someday, that they would be happy together, that they could build a relationship and live it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Such a fool, he was.

He remembered that day.

They were walking back to the dorms, and he saw the little butterfly in a shop window.

He stopped, started staring at it almost fascinated by its details, the skill put in the use of colors, the little wings which seemed to be ready to fly, every little particular which made it beautiful for him.

He thought he was been too girlish by being attracted like that by something so stupid, and looked up to Yabu, embarrassed, ready to head back to the dorms.

But the eldest didn’t seemed to think the same.

He smiled to him, going into the shop before he could stop him, and buying the phone strap, giving it to him with a shy smile.

Hikaru had attached it to his mobile, and it was still there, a little ruined, but beautiful as it was back then.

On that day, Kota told him about his relationship with Kei.

Hikaru remembered that he had cried that night, when Kota had fallen asleep, when he couldn’t have heard him.

And he had cried the next day, and the next one, and so on, until he seemed to have ran out of tears.

Then, he had started to get used to it.

It took some time, of course.

It took the time to get the hate he felt towards Kei being forgotten, and so the love he still felt for Yabu.

But he got used to it.

And now, years later, he could say that he was almost happy with his memories.

He had Kota’s and Kei’s friendship, he had their smiles, their happiness, and he couldn’t help but think that if it was how things were supposed to go, he could accept them as they were.

Because he still got that butterfly, and the memory of a love that made him feel like he was in heaven.

That memory, that love... they would never disappear.


End file.
